mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Brotherhooves Social
:Granny Smith: Oh, snickerdoodle! Where is the darned thing? groans I wish for once I'd remembered to label these boxes! Uh, Big Mac, be a dear and help me move those... Uh, maybe it's in that one on the bottom. :creaking :sliding :Granny Smith: Oh, dagnabbit, it's not in there either! :Apple Bloom: laughing normal You can't catch me! :Applejack: laughing Woo-hoo! :Apple Bloom: Hey! :Applejack: laughing You trickster! :Granny Smith: Sisterhooves Social is right around the corner. Thought it'd be nice to award the winner of the big race the ribbon from when we hosted the very first Social! If'n of course I could find the darn thing. Oh, would you looky here! My, how Apple Bloom used to love watching you make that thing fly. It's like she thought you was magic. Ah, right, enough reminiscin'. Gotta find that ribbon! If you would just help me— straining pull... this... box, then maybe I can... Uh, Big Mac? :thump :Granny Smith: straining Found her! : :Apple Bloom and Applejack: S-I-S-T-E-R-S! Which two sisters are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Applejack forever! Yee-hoo! :Apple Bloom: We're gonna win every competition at the Sisterhooves Social! Those other fillies aren't gonna know what hit 'em! :Applejack: Oh. Hey there, Big Mac! Did you want somethin'? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: Hold that thought. Applejack, you are the most awesome sister ever! :Applejack: Aw, gee-whiz. laughs. Well I think it's sweet that you hold that opinion, but— :Apple Bloom: It's not opinion! It's objective fact! You saved Equestria like a gazillion times, you're smart, funny, strong... Why you're the best sister of all time! Probably the best Apple of all time! Right, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: And with you by my side, I am guaranteed to taste sweet, sweet Sisterhooves Social victory! Go, Apples, go, go, go, Apples go! :Applejack: Uh, Apple Bloom? I think Big Mac's got somethin' he wants to show you. :squeaking :toy spinning :clicking :Apple Bloom: Oh, hey. Is that the toy we used to play with when I was little? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Apple Bloom: Neat. Applejack Alright then! Let's get back to practicin'! One more run-through of our jugglin' routine, make sure our harmonies are tight in our song, and see if we can't beat our best pie-eatin' time! :Applejack: Hold on, sugarcube. I need a minute to talk with Big Mac. :Apple Bloom: Mind if I go ahead and start eatin' this pie?! :splat :clanging on anvil :Applejack: Hey, Big Mac, you all right? :Big McIntosh: sighs Yup. :Applejack: You sure? You seemed a little down back there. :Big McIntosh: scoffs Nope. :Applejack: Come on, you can tell me. You feelin' a little left out? Apple Bloom and I have been spendin' a lot of time together gettin' ready for the Social. :mark pulsing :Applejack: gasps What in the...? :Apple Bloom: Your cutie mark! You're being summoned, Applejack! This is so cool! :Big McIntosh: sighs Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: Wonder where you're bein' called to. Wonder what you're supposed to do when you get there. Obviously to somethin' awesome because you're awesome! But... But if you're bein' summoned to solve a friendship problem, that means you'll have to miss the Sisterhooves Social! And if you have to miss the Social, then I'll have to miss the Social, which means I won't be able to taste sweet, sweet victory! hyperventilating :Applejack: Now calm down. Let me just go over to Twilight's castle and see what's what! Maybe it's just a false alarm. :Apple Bloom: But you said it was a false alarm! :Applejack: I said maybe it's a false alarm. Well, it's not. Rarity and I have to go to Manehattan. :Apple Bloom: Can't you just tell that map it'll have to wait a couple days? :Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. When duty calls, I gotta answer right away. What kind of an example would I be settin' for my little sister if I didn't? :Apple Bloom: This can't be happening! Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me! :Applejack: sighs I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. Big Mac Try and cheer her up, won't you? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :rattling :Granny Smith: Breakfast, come and get it! :splat :poink :rattling :Granny Smith: Oh, it's no use, Big Mac. If I know my Apple Bloom, she won't come out of a funk this funky 'til her big sister gets back. :knocking :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Apple Bloom, the Social's gonna start in a few hours. Thought you might want to go with us. :Scootaloo: Since Rarity and Applejack are out of town, you and Sweetie Belle can cheer on me and Rainbow Dash instead! :Sweetie Belle: Pretty great they're letting you participate even though you're not technically sisters. :Granny Smith: Well, the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutes a sister. As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social, you're in! :Sweetie Belle: So what do you say? :Scootaloo: You coming? :Apple Bloom: Why not...? Got nothin' better to do... Lemme wash up and I'll meet you in a little bit. :thunk :Granny Smith: sighs Such a shame we don't live closer to all your second cousins. You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead. What is it, Big Mac? Y'all got an idea? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Apple Bloom: What? What is it?! :Scootaloo: Today is our big day! :Rainbow Dash: We have so got this. I'm gonna go sign us in. :Sweetie Belle: I guess I'm just a little jealous you two get to compete and I don't. But at least I get to be here and cheer you on! I thought Apple Bloom was gonna be here too. :Scootaloo: Guess she changed her mind. Hey, there you are! You ready to cheer on me and Rainbow Dash to victory? :Apple Bloom: Uh, not exactly. Seems I'm gonna get to participate after all. :Sweetie Belle: gasps Applejack is back from Manehattan already? That must mean Rarity is back too! :Apple Bloom: No, our sisters are still gone. But it, uh... turns out my long lost cousin... 'Orchard Blossom' was able to make it last minute. laugh :Sweetie Belle: Your cousin who what now? :Big McIntosh: Orchard Blossom, falsetto Well, I do declare! It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe! giggling : : Oh, my! I'm so delighted to meet your little friends, Apple Bloom. Would these be your dear and beloved Cutie Mark Crusaders? :Apple Bloom: sighs Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, cousin Orchard Blossom. : : It is my extra-ordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance. :Sweetie Belle: deadpan That's Big Mac in a dress. : : Big Mac? Why, as charmed as I am that you find me in the slightest resemblance to such a-a-a fine and noble product of the Apple clan. I am astonished in equal measure. However, I shall take this startling observation under advisement given that it's from such an astute and perceptive filly as yourself, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: That's awful nice of you to say, cousin Orchard Blossom! I've been told before I'm pretty observant. : : I haven't the slightest doubt. :scribbling : : Pardon me. My dearest cousin Applejack is regrettably unable to be here as planned, so I, her cousin Orchard Blossom, will accompany Apple Bloom in her stead. I trust that's acceptable to all concerned? :Rainbow Dash: Cousin Orchard Blossom, huh? I know Applejack has a lot of relatives, but I feel like she would've mentioned you. : : Why, you must be Rainbow Dash. You're Scootaloo's... say... how are y'all related again? :Rainbow Dash: Hm. Why don't I just let you finish signing in? hushed But don't think me and Scootaloo are gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're a stallion! : : laughs Now, where were we? :crunch :Apple Bloom: Um, excuse me. I have to... go to the bathroom. zip : : tuts You mean 'powder your muzzle', don't you, dear? Such a more, uh, feminine-like reference to nature's call, don't you agree? :Sweetie Belle: Have they called your brother's bluff yet? :Apple Bloom: No, but they're about to! I can't bear to watch! : : Yoo-hoo! Apple Bloom! They've approved us as a pair! giggles Hurry along now, precious! :Apple Bloom: I can't believe they bought it! :Sweetie Belle: It's sweet he wants to help you out like this. Weird, but sweet. :singing :Booth Barker: Bravo, bravo! Weren't those two sisters great? Now, where are our next competitors? : : Here we are! This one, please. :Booth Barker: Excellent choice... ma'am. :Apple Bloom: hushed You sure you know all the words? 'Cause it took Applejack a pretty long time to get it down. : : hushed Did it now? :Apple Bloom: gulp : :chatter :Apple Bloom: laugh Are you okay, cousin Orchard Blossom? You sounded like you were catchin' a cold or somethin' else that would make your voice sound totally different right at the end of the song. laugh : : Just a frog in my throat, dear. Probably just need to get a sip of water. If you'll excuse us, we've another event in which to participate. Oh, my, that certainly didn't go as I had planned. But don't you worry. We'll get you a blue ribbon yet, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: You sure about that? : : As sure as my name is cousin Orchard Blossom. :Apple Bloom: herself But that isn't your name! :Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh '''as Orchard Blossom': C-O-U-S-I-N-S! Which two sis— uh, cousins are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Appleja— I mean, Orchardjack— Blossom forever! : : Whee! :'Apple Bloom': Whoaaa! :crash :pop :'Apple Bloom': spits Yay. :whooshing :clunking : : Oh, I don't know why I didn't choose to wear something more casual. Why, I knew that juggling routine like the back of my hoof! But never you mind. There is still the race to be run! :'Apple Bloom': I really appreciate all the effort, Big Ma— cousin Orchard Blossom, but maybe we just skip the whole obstacle course thing and call it a day. : : Why, Apple Bloom! I wouldn't hear of it! Your cousin Orchard Blossom may be many things, but she is ''not a quitter. :Apple Bloom: I'm sure she's not, but it's like Applejack said! There'll be more Sisterhooves Socials down the line, and I'm sure she'll help me get a blue ribbon next time around. : : B-But you wanted to win it this Sisterhooves Social! And no matter what, I am gonna get you that win! Why, I simply have to. :Rainbow Dash: Alright, Scootaloo, remember the parts where teamwork really comes into play! :Scootaloo: How could I forget? We've been training all week! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, hot stuff! What's our move on the grape squish? :Scootaloo: The alley-oop. :Rainbow Dash: Apple toss? :Scootaloo: Flip-flop. :Rainbow Dash: Egg carrying? :Scootaloo: Flutter-bomb. :Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo: Yeah! : : Oh, dear. :Granny Smith: megaphone Competi-sis-tors! Take your positions! :Big McIntosh: snorts :Granny Smith: megaphone And a-ready, and a-set, go! :Rainbow Dash: Nice jump, Scoot! : : yelp :crunching :crash :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! :chewing :Big McIntosh: belches :snap :Big McIntosh: chewing belches :squishing :whistle :splash :Apple Bloom: Yikes! You almost squished me! :panicking : : Pick up those hooves, Apple Bloom! Why, you're barely movin' at a mosey! :crunch : : Come on, junebug, it's... like you've never carried an egg before! :Apple Bloom: Argh! I'm goin' as fast as I can! :Big McIntosh: jittering :Apple Bloom: yelps :crunching :yelping :Apple Bloom: screaming :Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo: yelps :Big McIntosh: Woo-hoo! :beat : : coughs I mean, throat victory is ours, sweet Apple Bloom! :ripping :thunk :Big McIntosh: Uh-oh. :Registration Pony: "Uh-oh" indeed! :Apple Bloom: I should've known you'd eventually get busted for bein' a stallion! :Registration Pony: Oh, no, we've known all along. The Sisterhooves Social has always had a loose policy when it comes to what counts as a "sister". But we do have a strict policy when it comes to sportsponyship! In your "sister's" desperation to win, he used brute strength to physically take out the competitors. Uh, that kind of behavior is not just unbecoming of a lady, but quite frankly, of anypony! And for that, you two are hereby disqualified! :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Looks like we win, squirt! :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! Yeah! :cheering :Apple Bloom: I told you I should've just waited until the next Social to win with Applejack. :Big McIntosh: sighs :popping :Apple Bloom: You know I'm... not mad, right? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: I mean... let's face it – you dressin' up as my cousin Orchard Blossom was a pretty crazy idea in the first place. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: And it's not like you got me disqualified from the Social forever or anythin'. I can participate next time with Applejack. Everything's fine. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: I just don't understand why you went so crazy there at the end of the race. I mean, I know you like to win an' all, but... you wanna tell me what's goin' on? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Apple Bloom: Alright. Well, it's getting late. You comin'? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Apple Bloom: Okay. See you later, I guess... :Big McIntosh: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Yeah? :Big McIntosh: When you were little, you used to look up to me, thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam. Things are different now. Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' off to save Equestria. And I'm just here on the farm, doin' chores, helpin' out the way I can, nothin' special, nobody's hero. I guess I just thought... oh, never mind. Here I am about to start blabberin' on about my feelin's. You don't wanna hear all this. :Apple Bloom: Yes, I do! :Big McIntosh: I guess I just thought if I could... fill in for Applejack at the Social and get you a blue ribbon, well, I could be somepony you looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was for just a day. It was foolish and I'm ashamed. Please, I just wanna be alone right now. :Apple Bloom: Yeah, well, too bad, you big goof! 'Cause I'm not goin' anywhere. And I know that you're always gonna be here when I need you. Heck, you'll do a whole obstacle course in high heels if you think it'll help me get somethin' I want. You're my big brother. You've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and you always will be. I'm real sorry I haven't been lettin' you know that's how I feel. Guess both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressin' ourselves, huh? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Your sister's home! She says she's got quite a story to tell about her trip to Manehattan! :Apple Bloom: Be there in a bit! I'm spending some quality time with my big brother! Big Mac Hey, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup? :Apple Bloom: How do you think cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset? : : chuckles Why, dear, I do declare this is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon. Though sitting here on these tree roots is a trifle uncomfortable for my hindquarters. :Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: laughing :credits pt:Transcrições/O Clube das Irmãs de Casco